the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Son Of The Creator (Holy Name)
Son of The Creator: Jesus Christ, Son of God, is viewed by the Order of Creators as being particularly their own. His most basic nature, Son of God, is a term of creating, and His purpose for coming to earth, to be with His creations, mimics perfectly the ideal state between a Creator Adept and their Golem. There is also a deeper, more practical level tot this spirituality. As both Creator and Begotten (the Divine version of being created, since the Infinite must have always existed), Jesus of Nazareth is uniquely suited in instructing others how to be a true Creator. Logos, God's Plan of Creating: Creators don't like to talk about it with outsiders, but the Enochians probably died out because they built up Discordance. Some among the Orders will claim they had to team up and tear down the oppressive Enochian Empire, but the Creators know the truth (so they say), the Enochians doomed themselves through pride. They began to see themselves as God's equals in creating, although they probably didn't realize it fully at first. As the Discordance built up, the Enochians found their powers slipping away, and with the rise in external enemies their civilization eventually collapsed (according to the modern Creators). But the modern Creators believe they have something which will keep the past from repeating. Jesus Christ. As practitioners of Natural Theology, Creator Adepts believe that Jesus is identifiable as the Fullness of Creating, both Creator and Begotten rolled into one, the Absolute-Ideal of Infinity, The Logos. Once more, Creator Adepts who practice Christ's teachings do not exhibit the slide towards Monodominancy as the Enochians did so long ago, as so many other Creators have wrestled with throughout history. They believe the grace imparted by Christ is the cure for Monodominancy's ill effects, perfecting the ideology of the Creator Order. These beliefs are a unique spirituality practiced by the Christian members of the Order of Creators. They call this spirituality the Cross of the Creator. The Scarred Creator: Being a Creator isn't all roses, it requires labor and, often, no small amount of suffering. To lead a productive and fruitful life amid a sinful world often requires amounts of patience and turning the other cheek. To live life as a full-blown Creator often means enduring the evil of others in the hope of turning them to the Light at a later date. To better signify this and thus emulate this principle, the image of Christ with His scars is common in Creator's homes and meeting places. This image of the ''Scarred Creator ''helps inspire them to live not for themselves, but for creation as a whole. Abba: Most Creators simply refer to God in the personal as 'Creator,' but Xtrian Creators take it a step further and refer to God as 'Father.' People who listen to Creators discuss theology will often marvel at how personal and familiar they sound when speaking of God. The Saints: There are many Christian Factions within the Order of Creators, but the Saints stand above the rest for their own reasons. Having dedicated themselves to the best examples of Christian theology, these Exemplary Adepts have truly put God first before all else. The Saints Category:God